


Problematic MCYT Prompts/Drabbles

by Problematic_On_Main



Category: Pmcyt
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, problematic, problematic mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_On_Main/pseuds/Problematic_On_Main
Summary: Don’t be afraid, I’m just problematic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Jordan Maron/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Tubbo/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 78
Kudos: 814





	1. Hey!

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re seeing this, you searched for it. I don’t have fandom or character tags.

So, this is just a place where I’m gonna dump all my prompts and drabbles for problematic mcyt writers to use.  
If you do use any of these prompts PLEASE tell me because I’d absolutely love to read the story.

If you have any prompts that you think are vague but you want them to be added onto, feel free to ask me. Or if you want a specific ship you want a prompt you can ask me.


	2. Tubbo & Tommy Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic prompt for my friend ^^

Tommy and Tubbo haven’t talked to each other in a while. They don’t know why, they’ve just been busy, but they miss each other. Eventually, Tubbo messages Tommy saying he misses him, though he had some anxiety that Tommy would just call him clingy and ignore him more, but he didn’t. Instead, Tommy calls him and they chat for a bit and Tommy suggests that they meet up in real life soon. They schedule to meet up in a week, and they are both extremely excited about it.   
Tommy went shopping a few days before the two were going to meet up, and while shopping something caught his eye. It was a Minecraft bee plush, and seeing it reminded him of Tubbo, so he bought it. Seeing the bee also gave him an idea. He bought some yellow, black, and white yarn and some stuff for crocheting. As soon as he got home he started working on his project.  
The day came where Tommy and Tubbo would meet up. They had also planned to sleep at Tubbo’s house that night. Tommy had the minecraft bee plush, plus a bee that he crocheted himself! They had a great day out together, filled with affection (hugs, cheek kisses, forehead kisses, etc), but the best part is when they got to Tubbo’s house. As they got into Tubbo’s room, Tommy announced that he bought Tubbo a present, and he went through his bag and got both of the bees, presenting them to Tubbo. Tubbo was EXTREMELY happy that Tommy had gotten him a present even though he didn’t have to, and he appreciated that Tommy put effort into making something from scratch for him. The night is continued with adorable hugs, kisses, and cuddles.


	3. Tommy and Wilbur Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could add your own romantic twist, or it could just be platonic. Your choice.

Tommy runs away. He runs from the DreamSMP, Pogtopia, Manberg, everything. He runs away from it all. Nobody knows where he went, and everyone assumes he died. Pogtopia stops revolting against Manberg, and they just accept the fact that it’s not theirs anymore. This is mostly because Wilbur doesn’t have the heart to do anything, because what if Tommy comes back and he doesn’t like what Wilbur did, or what if Wilbur was the reason Tommy ran away in the first place?  
A few years later, Wilbur is out exploring and he finds a village. In this village he finds a familiar face, Tommy. They both recognise each other immediately, but Tommy tries to run away before Wilbur can confront him. Wilbur catches up to Tommy, tears running down both of their faces as they look at each other. Wilbur ends up embracing Tommy, and Tommy begins to sob into Wilbur’s chest. When they pull away, Wilbur asks what happened, and why Tommy ran away, why did he leave leaving everyone with no clues to where he was for three years, but Tommy doesn’t talk. Instead, he pulls on Wilbur’s sleeve, signalling for him to follow him. He takes him to a house, presume where he has been staying, and he gets out a book and quill. Wilbur is confused until Tommy shows him what he’s written.  
‘I can’t speak. I’ve been using sign language since I got here.   
I’m sorry for leaving without telling anyone, but I couldn’t take it anymore. All the fighting. I just wanted have a peaceful life. I knew I had to get out the moment Techno killed Tubbo. I couldn’t take it.’  
(Or something along those lines.)  
Wilbur tries to get Tommy to come back with him, but Tommy refuses. Wilbur understands of course, but he stays in the village for a couple of days, just hanging out and catching up with Tommy. Eventually though, Wilbur heads back to Pogtopia, but he has good news at least. Tommy is alive, and even if he isn’t ready to come back yet, he’s completely fine with some visitors.

Definitely Bonus points if you make it ABO!! I love ABO🥰

If you want a romantic/ship twist instead of it being platonic:

Those few days Wil spends with Tommy are filled with activities. Playing together, exploring the areas around the village (even though Tommy already knows them), Tommy even tried to teach Wil son sign language. but also some things that the two only started doing in Pogtopia, something that they have both missed. They’d kiss, cuddle, and just show affection to each other in any way they could. To show that they cared.   
Optional: The night before Wilbur goes back, they have rough sex. Neither of them have gotten laid in a long time.


	4. Techno and Fundy

It was an average day in Pogtopia, Techno was farming potatoes, Tommy and Wilbur were out doing who knows what, Tubbo was with Jshlatt, and Fundy was just being Fundy.  
Fundy had recently moved into Pogtopia because of an incident with Jshlatt that ended with him being kicked out of Manberg. Wilbur and Tommy were weary to trust Fundy, but Tubbo knew what happened and was happy to accept, and Techno didn’t give a fuck but it’d be nice to not be the only hybrid. Wilbur had warmed up quickly though, it was his son after all, Toms took a bit longer, but the two soon formed a sibling dynamic.  
Techno finished replanting the potatoes, and he was just gonna go farm some XP, but he saw Fundy just sitting on the floor, so he decided to keep the furry company. After awhile of just sitting on the floor, Fundy turns to Techno and asks what he wants, and Techno gives a Techno answer of “well, you seemed lonely”   
The two end up talking, about how their day went, what it’s been like in Pogtopia, etc. Fundy has been staring at Techno’s hair though, it looks soft, and it’s not braided how he normally has it. He eventually speaks up though, asking if he can braid Techno’s hair. Techno lets him and they reposition themselves so Fundy can properly braid the others hair. They continue to just talk and enjoy the others company.   
Extra bc it’s cute:  
They end up falling asleep together and Wilbur and Tommy come back to see them on the floor, asleep, cuddling.


	5. ABO Tommy/Tubbo

ABO  
Alpha!Tubbo/Omega!Tommy

(Nobody knows Tommy is an omega)  
Tommy went into heat around his alpha friend Eryn and Eryn takes advantage of it. Tommy feels embarrassed and disgusted for wanting what Eryn is telling him to do, but he’s able to get away.  
Tommy ends up running to Tubbo’s house, because he can trust him. He ends up staying with Tubbo for the night. It can be smut if you want to, or it can just be fluff.

(For smut):  
Knotting  
Dirty talk  
Praise  
Mating  
Scenting

(For Fluff):  
Scenting  
Comfort  
Cuddles


	6. ABO Tommy/Wilbur

Alpha!Wilbur/Omega!Tommy  
(No previous romantic/sexual relationship)  
Tommy goes into heat while hanging out with Wilbur, maybe he suppressants didn’t work, maybe he purposely didn’t take his suppressants, or maybe this is his first heat. Anyway, Wilbur immediately goes into protect mode and takes Tommy to his bed and makes sure he’s comfortable. Wilbur was just going to leave (probably thinking the omega doesn’t want him there, since he’s an alpha and yeah) but Tommy asks Wilbur to stay. At first it was just cuddles and forehead kisses, which escalated into gentle, caring kisses (Tommy’s first kiss), which escalated into Tommy begging Wilbur to fuck him.

For when Wilbur first takes Tommy to bed, I think it’d be cute if Tommy had a nest there that had some of Wilbur’s clothes (that Wilbur had no idea Tommy stole) and Wilbur kinda just melted at the thought that Tommy had been stealing his clothes for a nest.

Kinks:  
-Belly bulge. (Tommy absolutely loves that he can see/feel the outline of Wilbur’s cock while he’s being fucked)  
-Scenting.  
-Breeding   
-Dirty talk/praise (Tommy calling Wilbur “alpha” and Wilbur calling Tommy “his omega”, Wilbur calling Tommy a little slut, and he talks about Tommy having his pups)  
-Wilbur is gentle with Tommy, making sure he’s comfortable, and he keeps asking Tommy if he’s sure it’s okay (ex: when Tommy asks for him to stay, when Tommy asks Wilbur to fuck him, and a few times making sure Tommy does want this after that too) but once Tommy made it clear that he’s okay with it (and after some begging) Wilbur fucks him hard.  
-Tommy asks Wilbur to mate him, at first Wilbur is hesitant and he makes sure Tommy knows that mating is forever, but he does mate him


	7. ABO Techno/Tommy

ABO Techno/Tommy  
(Alpha Techno, Omega Tommy)

Sleepy Boi’s meet up irl. Phil and Wilbur go to a bar, offering to sneak Tommy in too, but Tommy doesn’t go (because he knows he’s gonna go into heat and the alcohol messes with his suppressants) and Techno doesn’t go because ew people, so he stays with Tommy at his (Techno’s) house. At first it’s just some cute fluff, they watch a movie and Tommy ends up snuggling into Techno.   
About halfway through the movie, Techno offers to get them drinks, also offering alcohol. Tommy refuses at first, but Techno says they can share it and if Tommy doesn’t want any he can just finish it himself, so Tommy says yes. (Promising himself he’ll only have a few sips).   
Turns out those few sips were enough to mess with his suppressants, and he goes into heat. Techno is confused and worried at first, everyone thought Tommy was unpresented or a beta.   
At first Techno just tried to comfort Tommy the best he could, holding him close, reassuring him, soft head/forehead/cheek/nose kisses, he even took him to his room (since it was more comfortable than the couch or guest bed)  
Eventually though, the omegas soft whines and whimpers get to him, and he subtly starts to get more physical with Tommy(rubbing his hand along Tommy’s side, kisses getting closer to his mouth, hands getting lower on Tommy’s body, etc) until Tommy begs for Techno to fuck him, so he complies. Techno us gentle with Tommy, since it’s most likely the omegas first time, but he’s also rough, giving in to what the omega wants him to do.

Note: neither of them are drunk, they barely drank half a bottle of beer.

If it’s okay could you add:  
Belly bulge  
Scenting(Tommy ends up scenting Techno while they’re cuddling watching the movie, and Techno tries to comfort Tommy when he goes into heat by scenting him)  
Choking  
Love bites


	8. ABO Tubbo/Sparklez

A/B/O Among Us Alpha!Captain/Omega!Tubbo  
(Pretty much all my requests will probably be ABO bc I love it)

Jordan and Tubbo are doing their tasks together, and by that I mean Tubbo is following Jordan around and doing tasks while Jordan is trying to find a way to kill someone while also protecting Tubbo. Tubbo has no idea Jordan is imposter, and whoever the other imposter is has no idea Jordan is trying to protect Tubbo. The other imposter traps Tubbo (and Jordan) in electrical and tries to kill Tubbo, but Jordan kills the other imposter instead. Tubbo feels heartbroken, betrayed, and scared, but Jordan comforts Tubbo and reassures him that he would never hurt him etc.

Other Stuff:  
ABO is kinda just bc I want more angst/fluff with this stuff.

-I definitely want Jordan to refer to Tubbo as “his omega” even though they don’t have anything more than a platonic relationship at the beginning. (Except for Tubbo’s crush on Jordan and Jordan feeling the need to protect Tubbo no matter what)  
-Tubbo referring to Jordan as “Alpha” in electrical because he’s scared and he half hides behind Jordan for protection, and then because he’s scared of Jordan because he’s also the imposter.  
-Scenting. Part of Jordan comforting Tubbo is that he scents him, which is both comforting and gets other Alphas or possibly interested Betas or Omegas away from him.  
-I’m a sucker for fluff and small affectionate actions. I want Tubbo to be very physical (following Jordan by holding onto his arm, nuzzling against Jordan) and Jordan of course being affectionate back (pulling Tubbo close to him, putting an arm around Tubbo, rubbing his hand on Tubbo’s side (like yknow when you’re cuddling someone or hugging someone or maybe yourself like me because I’m lonely and you gently rub your side and it makes you feel just Hshdjskshdjbrj? That’s what I’m talking about))  
-While Jordan is comforting Tubbo, he gives him small affectionate kisses, in the cheek, the forehead, lips, nose, etc. (After Tubbo calms down a bit and lets Jordan close to him after the initial shock of finding out he’s an imposter)


	9. ABO Tommy/Wilbur

Wilbur/Tommy  
Tommy goes into heat with nobody but him in pogtopia. Wilbur comes back and can immediately smell an omega in heat. At first he thought it was Toby, since that was the only omega that knew where pogtopia was. It takes a bit for him to realise that that was not Toby’s scent, so he goes to investigate and he finds Tommy helpless and trying not to touch himself or rut against his bed (he still has all his clothes on). Wilbur felt like he needed to help Tommy, he couldn’t just leave the omega (that he previously had no idea was an omega) to handle it himself.   
At first it was just Tommy grinding on Wilbur with some guidance, but then he started getting desperate and begged Wilbur to fuck him.  
It’s completely consentful and soft, Wilbur does his best to make Tommy’s first time comfortable and as pleasurable as possible.  
Kinks:  
Breeding kink  
Light choking  
Belly bulge  
Scenting  
Love bites  
Dirty Talk/Praise Kink (ex: talking of Tommy bearing Wilbur’s pups, Tommy calling Wilbur “Alpha” and Wilbur calling Tommy “his omega”, etc)  
And of course aftercare I’m a fucking sucker for a/b/o fluff


	10. ABO Tommy/Wilbur

Alpha!Wilbur xOmega!Tommy Fluff/Smut  
It takes place when Tommy, Wilbur, Phil, etc met up. Tommy was the last one to leave, and his dad was about to come pick him up, but he enters heat and texts his dad that he’s just gonna stay at Wilbur’s.   
Wilbur was surprised when Tommy went into heat, because nobody knew he was an omega. Tommy kept asking Wilbur to help him and make him feel good, but Wilbur is extremely hesitant because he knows it’s wrong, so instead he helps Tommy the best he can without anything sexual happening between them, but Tommy ends up saying something (calling him “my alpha” or something like that ig) and Wilbur gives in, though he’s still hesitant.   
Wilbur is really gentle with Tommy since it’s his(Tommy’s) first time, and he uses a lot of dirty talk and praise (“such a good slut” “my omega” “I’ll fill you with my pups”)   
Belly bulge  
Breeding Kink (Wilbur also wanted to use a condom at first, but Tommy convinced him it was fine)  
Choking (very gently though, Wilbur is being very careful to not hurt Tommy and make it as comfortable and pleasurable for him as it can be)  
Love bites (Wilbur didn’t want to leave any marks in case anyone saw them, but he ended up leaving a few. Tommy also left some love bites on Wilbur)  
Hair pulling (Tommy has sensitive hair, and he likes it when Wil pulls it)  
Hands (Tommy likes when Wilbur holds him by the waist, it makes him feel safe and wanted.)  
Crying (Tommy tears up a bit because of the pleasure, tearing up to the point where it could be considered crying. Wilbur kisses the tears away)  
Tommy is vocal, he’s always murmuring pleas, Wilbur’s name, calling Wilbur alpha, and moaning.


	11. ABO Tubbo/Tommy

Alpha!Tubbo x Omega!Tommy Smut  
It’s Tommy’s first heat and he has his friend Tubbo over. They don’t do the do, but Tubbo does help him. Tubbo is the only one who knows Tommy is an omega. Basically, Tommy ruts on Tubbo like a bitch in heat. Because that’s what he is.  
Praise (Tubbo reassuring Tommy he’s doing good, also calling Tommy his, and his omega.)


	12. Sapnap/Tubbo

Sapnap/Tubbo Smut  
I have no idea how to go about this one, but basically Sapnap r/pes Tubbo, but he’s also very nice and gentle with him. By the end Tubbo just lets Sapnap do what he wants with him, and promises he want tell anyone. They end up cuddling. Thing is Sap does actually care about Tubbo and wants to protect him and give him affection, just doesn’t go about it the right way. Tubbo also genuinely feels safe with Sapnap.   
Belly bulge  
Love bites  
Choking (gentle, but not too gentle)  
Praise (Sapnap praises Tubbo for letting him do this and on how well he’s doing. He also comforts Tubbo when he’s done.)


	13. Dream/Tommy

Dream/Tommy Smut/Fluff  
Dream has been sexually harassing Tommy for awhile, but he hasn’t gone farther than grinding against him. Tommy hated it at first and was disgusting, but he ended up warming up to the intimate sessions with the masked man. Dream at first was just doing it for his own pleasure and he knew Tommy wouldn’t tell, he would leave as soon as he got off and left Tommy to take care of himself if he didn’t cum. Later, a bit after Tommy started warming up and being more affectionate, Dream begins to show the affection back. One time, Tommy silently suggested that he give Dream a blow job (by that I mean when Dream pinned him down wherever or took him aside someplace, Tommy got on his knees and begged with his eyes). The latest time one of these meetings happened, they went all the way, so it was Tommy’s first time, and they also had their first kiss. Dream was gentle with him, since he had grown to care for Tommy, but he was only gentle at first, waiting until Tommy was comfortable to be rougher. He also makes Tommy cum a lot  
Belly bulge  
Breeding kink  
Tommy cums from Dream fingering him  
Multiple orgasms and overstimulation (Dream enjoys seeing Tommy come so undone)


	14. Wilbur/Tommy

Wilbur/Tommy Fluff Smut

Tommy is staying at Wil’s for the weekend, just to spend time with him. They have no previous romantic or sexual relationship, but they have a mutual “crush” of sorts. Day 1 they end up going shopping, and Tommy goes and buys some stuff without Wilbur knowing what it is (tells him it’s a secret or smth). He ends up buying a collar, like a dog collar or something, as well as a leash. Later that night they end up watching a movie on Wilbur’s couch, and end up cuddling. (Small affection throughout cuddling, like head kisses.) The cuddling ends up getting sexual, and he ends up seeing the collar and leash in Tommy’s bag and they use that (pet play? I’d that what it’s called? Idk, but Tommy wears the collar and leash, and Wilbur calls him stuff like “good pup” and “puppy” throughout it.)


	15. ABO Tubbo/Jordan

Omega!Tubbo  
Alpha!Jordan

Tubbo flies to America to meet his idol, CaptainSparklez. It’s not for a con or anything, just to meet up and have fun. The first few days go by with no problems and they have lots of fun, but there’s a catch.  
Tubbo suffers from night terrors. Almost every night he wakes up because of a nightmare he had. They’re about various things. His loved ones dying, him dying, him being abandoned, his friends bullying him, etc.   
Every night, he wakes up to a nightmare, and just cries himself back to sleep. One night, Jordan wakes up because of a strong sour scent of a scared omega, so he goes to the guest room where Tubbo is sleeping to see what’s wrong. Tubbo wakes up crying again, but this time he smells the scent of a worried alpha, who is promptly at his side comforting him and asking him what’s wrong. Tubbo just cries into Jordan’s shoulder, too shaken up to answer. Jordan takes Tubbo downstairs to get him a glass of water to calm him down so he can explain.  
The two started to sleep together in Jordan’s room from that night on, and when Tubbo went back home, Jordan insisted that whenever he had a nightmare he call him.


	16. Tubbo/Jordan

Crewmate!Tubbo  
Imposter!Jordan  
(Map:Polus)

Jordan is the imposter among us who has one goal, kill everyone. But, it’s kind of hard to do when you constantly have someone following you around like a lost puppy. He was able to kill one person and Tubbo didn’t know. His partner had a much better time, having killed two people by then and not having to worry about a kid following them. The longer Tubbo follows him, the more Jordan feels like he has to protect the boy.  
He’s able to get another kill, but this time Tubbo sees him do it, and he knows he fucked up, the kid will rat him out and if Jordan somehow doesn’t get voted out, the kid won’t trust him anymore. For some reason, that doesn’t sit right with him. He needs the kid to trust him. But... the kid starts the meeting with “It can’t be the Captain.” And his fear is replaced with confusion. He knows the boy saw him kill, why is he lying? After the meeting (that ended in a tie from something the others were doing), he asks Tubbo why he lied. Tubbo just responds with “I’ll follow you forever if you’d let me.”


	17. Tommy/Wilbur

Wilbur is driving Tommy to his house to stay for the weekend. Tommy started to complain about how his parents are always arguing, and how they never let him help with simple household chores. Wilbur gets frustrated and says “I’m your mom and your dad now. Your dom.” But he doesn’t realise exactly what he said until Toms starts laughing.  
“That’s not what I meant!” He tries to explain, and once Tommy stops laughing-  
“Daddy?” He called him. It felt better coming out of his mouth than he thought, and Wil liked being called it more than he thought.  
Wilbur pulls into his driveway, “I can be your daddy if you want.~” he says in a deep voice, putting a hand on Tommy’s thigh. Tommy whimpers at Wilbur’s response.

Smut extras:  
Tommy’s first time  
Belly bulge  
Daddy kink (obviously)  
Vocal Tommy  
Loud Tommy  
Very submissive Tommy (he does whatever Wil tells him to and takes everything so well.)  
Begging  
Pain kink (Tommy is enticed by the idea of Wil going in dry, and Wil more hesitantly does.)  
Praise kink (Toms absolutely loves Wilbur’s whispers of praise)  
Tommy almost cums from the fingering  
Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be more later today too! Im just kinda scrolling through Pinterest and finding writing prompts 😅


	18. Tubbo/Jordan

Superpower AU

Jordan Power: Telekinesis or something like that  
Tubbo Power: Understanding Animals and Being EXTREMELY smart (like, he knows ALL the street smarts and book smarts)

Toby is a young scientist. He is the boyfriend of quite and older man named Jordan, who is a retail worker at a clothes store. Well, that’s what most people think. While yes, they do have those jobs, they do have a job people better know them for, not as Toby and Jordan, but as CaptainSparklez and Tubbo, two of the worlds most infamous supervillains.   
Jordan was in Tubbo’s lab, walking around looking for him. While wondering, he found some animals that all had an experiment number and a name. They’re animals, and they’re adorable, so obviously, he pets them. After awhile he hears, “Please stop petting the test subjects.” From behind him. He turns around to see Toby holding his clipboard and wearing the lab coat that makes him look so cute. He smiles and walks forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Sorry, can’t help but pet cute things.” He says, petting Toby. The younger just smiles and leans up to give his boyfriend a kiss.


	19. ABO Tubbo/Jordan

Alpha!Jordan  
Omega!Tubbo

Tubbo had just moved in with Jordan in America. They had been secretly dating for a few months. The two were currently cuddling on the couch, but lately Tubbo has been anxious about their relationship. Relationships like theirs, with such a large age difference, not to mention illegal, don’t last. The older ends up just using the younger. He’s worried that that’s all this is. He doesn’t realise he’s thinking about it so much and that his scent went sour and anxious.  
“Baby, what’s wrong?”  
“Do you actually love me?”  
“I didn’t think it was possible to love a person as much as I love you.”


	20. ABO Tubbo/Jordan

Alpha!Jordan  
Omega!Tubbo

Tubbo is staying at Jordan’s house for a convention, but the day of the convention, Jordan gets sick. Even though Jordan insist that Tubbo go have fun, the omega insists that he take care of his alpha, (They both blush when Tubbo calls him “his alpha”, they aren’t dating, but it’s obvious there’s something there) and Jordan ends up giving in.  
Throughout the day Tubbo makes sure Jordan is alright and brings him food and water, they also cuddle a bit! Tubbo ends up doing something cute that turns Jordan on, and when he realises that the alpha is hard, he gets flushed, as he didn’t mean to be seductive at all- but he ends up giving Jordan a blowjob.

Extras:  
Deepthroat  
Face fucking  
Cum swallowing  
Hair pulling/hair kink


	21. ABO Tommy/Wilbur

Omega!Tommy  
Alpha!Wilbur

This takes place after everything that happened in the finale (which I didn’t watch)

Wilbur was missing, he’s been missing for a month now, and Tommy was worried. The two had been seeing each other a lot before that, almost every night they’d be having sex or cuddling.  
Currently, Toms was in Wilbur’s room in Pogtopia, clinging to Wil’s blankets and spare clothes, crying silently for his alpha to come back. After a certain “Please come back alpha, I miss you.” He heard another voice respond “I miss you too, omega.”  
Tommy shoots up to see Wilbur in the door way, and he almost immediately runs to Wilbur and hugs him, sobbing louder, crying about how he was worried and how he missed him. Wilbur smiled softly, kissing Tommy’s head saying he missed him too. He takes Tommy to the bed so they can sit down, and once Tommy calms down he looks up to Wilbur (still holding onto his clothes, fearing if he lets go Wilbur will leave again), “Mate me.” He says. “I-I don’t want to leave you. I want to be yours.”  
And so Wilbur does. He mates Tommy, and he breeds him, and the whole time Toms doesn’t let go of Wilbur for more than a second. When they’re done and they’re just cuddling on Wilbur’s bed, Wil asks Toms, “Run away with me. To a place with just the two of us, far away from everyone else.” And Tommy accepts. And they do.  
They run away, and they start a family together. And they’ve never been happier.

Extras:  
Belly bulge  
Hair kink  
Breading  
Mating  
Scenting  
Bruises  
Vocal Tommy


	22. Tommy/Wilbur

This takes place after MCC12

Since Wilbur won, Tommy decides he should give Wilbur a prize. He texts Wilbur and asks him if I’ve can stay the night at his house, and Wilbur accepts (even though he’s confused on why Toms wants to do that.). Tommy’s dad drives him to Wilbur’s house, and on the way they stop at a store.   
When Tommy gets to Wilbur’s house, he informs him that he came here to give him a prize for winning the MCC. Wilbur smiles, and questions him about what the prize is, which causes Tommy to blush, “I’ll show you in a moment, but I need to use the bathroom first.” And he takes his bag to the bathroom.  
When he comes back out, Wilbur’s breath hitches and he stops in his tracks, Tommy is wearing a short skirt that barely covers his ass, what he believes he sees is lace panties, one of Wilbur’s sweaters, and also, the icing on the cake. He’s wearing cat ears, and a vibrator cat tail buttplug.  
Tommy has a dark blush over his face, and he’s nervous that Wilbur will think he’s disgusting, but he’s smiling softly and innocently looking at Wilbur, just to complete the look.   
Wilbur walks over to him and takes in the view. Tommy looks ravishing, and he wants nothing more than to bend Tommy over and fuck his brains out immediately. Instead, he walks up to Tommy and caresses his cheek, running his thumb over Tommy’s lip, “You look amazing..” and he leans down to kiss Tommy.  
He takes Tommy to his bedroom, or who knows maybe they just fuck on the couch, either way, he fucks Tommy’s brains out.

Extras:  
Multiple Orgasms (from both)  
Blow Job (Tommy to Wilbur) + Deepthroating  
Cum swallowing  
Tommy cums untouched just from sucking off Wilbur (plus the vibrator/buttplug in his ass)  
Belly bulge  
Rough fucking  
Breeding  
Pain kink  
Love bites  
Bruises  
Scratching  
Double penetration  
Dry orgasms  
Cum inflation  
Extremely Vocal Tommy  
Extremely Submissive Tommy


	23. ABO Tommy/Wilbur

Omega!Tommy  
Alpha!Wilbur

TW!!! Mentions of Self Harm!!

Tommy has been living with Wilbur for about a month now. His parents were arrested for neglecting and abuse, so now he lives with Wil.  
Tommy.. is not in a good mental place. He cuts, a lot. He feels like a nuisance and he feels useless, especially to Wilbur.

One day, Wilbur finds out. He just finished laundry and was putting Tommy's clothes up, and he found bloodied razors hidden in one of his drawers. His scent went sour at the thought of Toms hurting himself, at the thought of him thinking he needs to do this. Then Tommy comes home. He got home from school and walked into his room finding Wilbur, standing there with one of his razors, and he thinks he's mad.  
"Come here, Tom."  
The omega backs away a bit and shakes his head, whimpering.  
"Tommy, come here."  
"No, you're- you're gonna hit me." He whimpers, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
Wil's eyes widen and his scent changes to a more comforting one as he walks forward. "No- No, Toms I'm not. Why would I hit you." He embraces the younger male, who immediately clings to his shirt letting his tears fall more freely.  
"You're mad at me..."  
"I'm not mad at you, I'm worried." He presses a kiss to his head. "I love you, Tommy."


	24. Tommy/Philza

Tommy and Phil spend a lot of time together. Always platonic, just friends hanging out.  
Though, recently that seems to be changing. They're more physical, always trying to find an excuse to be closer to each other. It doesn't help that they have been fantasizing about each other all the time.  
Phil, of course, is disgusted with himself. Getting off to the thought of a child that is 16 years younger than him. Yet every night there is a new dream, a new thought of Tommy. And Tommy was no better, he often fingered himself while listening to Phil's voice, pretending that Phil is the one touching him.

Right now, they were at Phil's house, watching a movie. Tommy ended up in Phil's lap, cuddling into his chest, claiming that he was cold. But Tommy was squirming around so much trying to get comfortable, brushing against Phil's dick. After realising the other is hard, he starts purposely shifting and grinding against him. When Phil realises that Tommy is actually trying to get him hard, he grabs onto the other's waist, holding him still as he thrusts against his clothes ass, making the child gasp and whimper. He continues to hold him still, trailing kisses and bites up his neck, growling in his ear. "You little slut. You know what you've been doing. Do you want daddy to make you feel good?" Tommy whimpers and nods, trying to push his hips back. "I can't hear you, Tommy."

Extras:  
Daddy kink  
Needy Tommy  
Orgasm Deley  
Belly bulge  
Tommy is a virgin  
Tommy is sensitive, everywhere  
Tommy likes it rough  
Phil makes Tommy beg for almost everything and makes him use his words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three more things to type. But for now, I'm gonna pass out, and hopefully, post the rest tomorrow morning.


	25. ABO Techno/Tommy/Piglins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a ten-hour nap. Also this took my like, 7 hours to fully type our bc I'm procastinating.

Trans Omega!Tommy w/ wings Piglin Hybrid Alpha!Techno

Tommy was in the Nether mining for Ancient Debris when he went into heat (he doesn't know why, he wasn't due for at least another two days and he doesn't normally start early.). He started making his way to the portal, but as soon as he walked out of his tunnels he was snatched up by a Nether mob. He tried to escape, but his heat was already making him weaker. He gave up, he thought he was going to die, so he could just respawn, it would be easier than trying to escape and get back by himself. But he didn't die. He was brought to a bastion and shoved into the middle of a mob of Piglins who immediately start touching him, pulling at his clothes and stroking his wings. His mind is already fuzzy with pleasure, but usually it takes a day for heat to fully kick in. Tommy didn't want this to happen, but at the same time all he could think of was being bred and filled up by an alpha, sadly most piglins were betas.

Tommy doesn't know how long he has been there, but he definitely was enjoying himself. That soon came to an end though, as the Piglins around him started to run away or fall to the ground. The two who were currently holding him up and fucking into him pulled out and ran too, he was prepared to fall but instead he was caught by strong hands wrapping around his waist. He looks up to see his Piglin-Hybrid friend, Techno. His _alpha_ friend Techno, who is looking down at him with a worried expression. 

"Are you okay Toms?" Tommy just whimpers and pulls himself closer to the alpha. "The time works differently in the Nether, you shouldn't go if your heat is due soon, not alone." He moves to support Tommy more so he can carry him. "Let's get you home and clean you up." The whole time Tommy was rubbing against Techno trying to get friction, whining as Techno starts stroking his wings. "A~alpha, please..!" 

Extras:  
Breeding  
Mating  
Knotting  
Dirty Talk  
Tommy has very sensitive wings  
Techno gets Tommy pregnant  
Belly bulge  
Whiny Tommy  
Begging  
Multiple Orgasms


	26. Tommy/Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm finally updating after procrastinating for a few days. I have like, 11 prompts or something.

Tommy bought a dildo. His parents didn't know, he bought it with a bunch of stuff for his streaming. His parents were out for the week, so Tommy invited Wilbur over. He figured it would take a bit, so he decided to try out his new toy. He got the lube and prepped himself then mounted the toy. He was so close, moaning and panting. "W-Wilbur..!" Then, the door to his room opened, revealing a slightly flushed and half-hard Wilbur. Tommy stilled and Wilbur walked closer. "Wilb-" He's cut off by Wilbur caressing his cheek and kissing him. He pulls away. "Such a pretty boy, all flushed and noisy for me."   
He orders Tommy to fuck himself on the dildo. After he cums on the dildo, Wilbur lubes up his own dick and fucks Tommy's brains out.

Extras:  
Belly Bulge  
Multiple Orgasms  
Loud Tommy  
Begging  
Tom's first time


	27. ABO Jschlatt/Tubbo

Alpha!Jschlatt Omega!Tubbo

Tubbo was sad. More than saad actually, his mate _died_.

It hurt him enough when Jschlatt kicked him out during the festival, and then when they finally started talking again, he died. Tubbo was crying in his mate's room, when there was a gut of wind, knocking a piece of paper odd the desk. Tubbo goes up to read the piece of paper.

 _'I miss you, I'm sorry. I love you Tubbo, please come back._  
And where the note fell, there was also a flower crown made of his favourite flowers. 


	28. Tommy/Wilbur

Ghostbur

Wilbur is dead, and Tommy didn't take that information well. He started distancing himself from others. Wilbur was the only one he trusted, even after he betrayed him, he only trusted Wilbur.   
Tommy was crying at Wil's grave, holding onto his beanie. "I miss you, Wilby." He whispers, and suddenly he feels... cold? But at the same time he felt warm. Like he was being hugged.  
"I miss you too, kitten."   
He looks up and sees Wilbur. Except this Wilbur was see-through, he looked tired and cold. "Wilbur..?"  
"You can see me?" Tommy nods, more tears falling from his eyes as he holds tightly onto Wil's shirt.   
"Please don't leave me again."  
"I won't"  
So yeah. Tommy is the only one who can see Wilbur, and everyone thought he was insane.   
Bonus points if Tommy and Ghostbur fuck or if Tommy kills himself to truly be with Wilbur.


	29. Tommy/Wilbur

Siren!Tommy  
Ghostbur

Tommy is a lost siren, he ran away from his tribe because of how different he was. He was an outcast there. Wilbur found him wandering the streets, he looked tired and hungry, so he decided to take him to his family. It took some convincing, but Tommy ended up talking to Wilbur after some reassuring that charms don't work on ghosts. Wilbur took Tommy to his family. Philza, an Angel of Death, and Technoblade, a hunter with resistance to charms.   
At first, Tommy is still very hesitant to talk, but he ends up getting more confident, and he learns how to control his charm with the help of Wilbur and Techno. Sometimes Wilbur and Tommy will go out and perform on the streets, singing songs they write together.   
Tommy is still insecure about his siren form, but Wilbur is always there to comfort him. Even when Tommy goes into the Wilbur helps.


	30. Tommy & Tubbo

Nonbinary Tubbo  
Transgender Tommy

Tommy and Tubbo were having a sleepover, and both were nervous. Neither of them were out to each other, and they both planned to come out to each other. Toby is nonbinary, and they didn't want Tommy to hate them for it. Tommy is transgender, and he didn't want Tubbo to think of him differently. When they tell each other, it's really emotional but of course they still love and support each other.

Extras:  
Tommy calls Tubbo "Bee"  
Much cuddles  
Crying and Comfort  
Eryn comforting Tommy before he goes to Tubbo's


	31. Tommy/Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the anime Vampire Knight.

Vampire Tommy

Tommy was a vampire. Or at least Wilbur thinks he is. He's read a lot about vampires, and if Tommy is a vampire, he isn't a very healthy one. So he confronted him about it.  
"Tommy, are you a vampire?" Tommy froze up and his eyes widened.   
"How- how did you-" He begins to tear up and tears slowly fall down his face. "Please don't tell anyone! I-I promise I don't- I don't hurt anyone. I could never-" He's shaking. He backs up to the wall as Wilbur walks closer and flinches when Wil puts a hand on his cheek. "I don't- don't feed on anything! Or anyone! I-" He stops when Wil wipes some of his tears with his thumb. He pulls Tommy into a hug.  
"It's okay, kitten." He coos. He continues to whisper comforting things to the vampire. Once he calms down he pulls away and tilts his head, revealing his neck to Tommy. "You need to feed, what you've been doing isn't healthy. I don't want you to die, Toms."  
Tommy looks scared, he doesn't want to hurt Wilbur, but he hesitantly leans forward seeing his reassuring expression. "This might hurt."   
It does hurt at first, but Tommy needed this. After a moment, Tommy pulled away, quickly leaning back to lick the blood that dripped from the bite, and continuing to lick it until it stops bleeding.   
Tommy pulls away again, but Wilbur pulls him back, kissing the side of his head. Then they just cuddle. It's nice.

Extras:  
Tommy is now extremely clingy to Wilbur  
Wilbur loves looking at Tommy's fangs  
Tommy sometimes has anxiety attacks or panic attacks and Wilbur is always there to comfort him  
Tommy slowly comes out to everyone, some people don't accept him, but Wilbur will beat the shit out of them if they are mean to him or even try to hurt him  
They cuddle a lot  
When cuddling Wil will let Toms nibble(?) on his fingers (Basically he's just lightly biting his thumb)

NSFW Extras:  
Tommy has his first vampire heat and Wilbur helps him (Tommy has a chance of getting pregnant. They both lowkey want to actually start trying but are too scared to tell each other)  
Belly Bulge  
Tommy is noisy but in a very quiet way  
Tommy enjoys overstimulation but is scared to tell Wilbur  
Tommy lowkey enjoys doing stuff with others just in a different room, or doing stuff in public where anyone could walk in/see them  
Wil loves seeing Toms all marked up.


	32. TommyInnit/Technoblade

Tommy inst a big streamer  
Base son Techno’s channel member discord rules

TommyInnit is Techno’s number one fan! And Techno knows this, he’s actually quite fond of the blond boy, despite how much of a brat he can be. Over some years, the two get closer to each other, to the point where Techno offers to buy him a ticket to America so they could meet up.Tommy accepts, of course. His parents knew all about Techno, and they knew they could trust him with their boy so they let Tommy go by himself. Around this same time, Tommy saved up the money to become one of Techno’s channel members.  
The day before they meet up, Tommy ends up causing a lot of trouble on the discord, getting into petty fights, so, as the rules say, Techno decides he will “punish him accordingly”. Tommy is staying at Techno’s house for his visit to meet the American, of cours he is where else would a 16 year old be able to stay on their own? It’s overall normal. The two spend time together, Techno shows Tommy around town and they joke around.  
When it gets dark, they decide to watch a movie. During that movie Tommy gets into *another* petty fight on discord, so Techno decides it’s time to punish him. He takes the phone from the blond and quickly pins him down to the couch, the blond barely having time to react. He tsk’s and looks down disappointingly at Tommy, bringing up the repeated rule breaking from the past few days. “I expect better from you, Toms. You’re my #1 fan afterall.” Tommy is flustered and barely processes what’s happening. “At least you’re here with me. Bad boys need to be punished, isn’t that right?” He asks, because consent is sexy.  
Tommy nods, and Techno picks him up and takes him to his bedroom, taking out a box Of objects, vibrators, butt plugs, dildos, and more. Techno puts a vibrator on a high setting and spanks Tommy, making him count. Ones he’s satisfied with that he starts jerking Tommy off with the vibrator still in, but he doesn’t let him cum. Eventually, once Tommy is broken and begging, he takes the vibrator out and Fucks the blond until he can’t comprehend, letting him cum, but still using him as a toy, overstimulating him until he cums again. Then he pulls out and puts the vibrator back in on its highest setting, making him cum constantly until he thinks Tommy has learned his lesson.

Overstim  
Orgasm denial/delay  
Dirty talk  
Techno could totally blindfold Tommy too I’m not opposed to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the half assed ending, I dropped my phone and accidentally tweeted the draft so I quickly finished it so I wouldn’t forget it.


	33. ABO TommyInnit/Technoblade

Omega Tommy   
Alpha Techno 

Alpha Techno and Omega Tommy becoming really close while they’re working together and they’re acting like mates n shit but then Tommy betrays him for Tubbo. Techno is just completely heartbroken because he had started thinking of Tommy as his. His omega. His mate. Tommy still leaves him. And it *hurts*. Techno does not get over this, and he just doesn’t trust anyone anymore.   
Tommy regrets his choice so much. He missed the alpha so much, but he can’t go back and he knows he can’t.   
They both start to go insane. Tommy ends up leaving Tubbo and nobody knows where the hell he went for months before finally he shows up again at Techno’s house, begging for forgiveness and begging for the alpha to let him stay.  
Techno goes insane in a different way, becoming more hot-headed and aggressive, distancing himself even from Phil.

// angst , death , bad ending

Techno doesn’t forgive Tommy. He pushes him away, abandoning him with nobody to rely on. He doesn’t last long at all. Only days after, Tommy’s body is found. Frozen in the snowy woods by Techno’s house.

// happy ending

Techno immediately embraces the omega and pulls him into the house, showering him in affection and not letting him go. Tommy starts babbling and rambling, crying about how he was sorry and how much he misses Techno, while Techno just replies with “I love you”s and “I missed you too”s. The two are never seen apart, Tommy always clinging to his alpha’s side (he’s still a little brat, but Techno can control him) and Techno being very protective over Tommy, not letting any other alphas near him.


End file.
